


diamond eyes

by orphan_account



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Chronic Illness, Drabble, Hospitalization, M/M, MY WATAEIS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 12:42:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7051957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wataru visits Eichi in the infirmary. With cookies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	diamond eyes

Eichi is sleeping when Wataru arrives at the infirmary.

The late-afternoon light is subtle on his skin, the pallor of illness over his features balanced out by the yellow-orange glow that falls across his face. His lips are slightly open, and his hair is a soft, feathered mess, tangled in his seemingly constant state of bedhead. By the looks of it, Eichi has been out all day; unconscious and drifting, the sleep of the body so weak it cannot stand on its own.

Wataru has considered getting Eichi a cane, or some other sort of assistance for walking. Eichi wouldn't have it-- something about showing too much weakness, and also it doesn't fit his image. But Wataru thinks, if it's Eichi, he can pull it off. Perhaps it would require some decoration; Wataru can't imagine Eichi leaning against a hospital-style cane-- no, never something as vulgar as that-- but he _can_ picture something white and gold draped in ribbons, slim and strong, and definitely less clunky and unwieldy than the designs he's seen before. He resolves to ask Eichi when he wakes up. Of course, he hasn't it in him to wake him up right now.

And yet-- thank the gods, he is stirring. Wataru wonders if it couldn’t be a result of his presence, but he rethinks; how presumptuous of him, to think that highly of himself through Eichi's eyes. Eichi doesn't sit up, but his eyes flutter slowly open, and he is still-- but he is awake.

"Ah, my Emperor! You've returned," Wataru exclaims. He is trying to keep his voice down, key word _trying_ , but something in his thralled vocal cords isn't letting him. Eichi blinks, and starts to struggle up-- Wataru immediately leaps to his aid. "Don't overdo it, now. You've just awakened..."

"I'm fine, Wataru." And then Eichi coughs. In a brief flash of memory, Wataru sees him bent over, blood spilling from the corner of his mouth, down onto Wataru's own uniform-- he had called him unsightly, then, but only because Eichi had _wanted_ him to. He would never accept Wataru's pity, back then.

But this is now, and Wataru is here and unceasingly by Eichi’s side, and every heave of Eichi's body makes him no less beautiful than before. Like the moon's reflection, on the surface of a clear pool-- Wataru will still behold him, the same admiration in his halted breath, when the illusion cracks.

"I brought... erm, cookies? If that would please Your Majesty." Wataru is suddenly fumbling, oh _no_ , but the bag is tied up so nicely with curled ribbons to boot that Eichi can't help but smile when Wataru rests it in his hands.

"Ah, you didn't have to... Though I'll save my judgments for when I actually taste them. I won't be able to keep anything down right now," Eichi sighs, disappointment audible in his voice. "They look wonderful, though. If they're good enough to taste, I _may_ share them at the tea club..."

He tilts his head, smiles slightly, and Wataru can _tell--_ Eichi's trying to get a reaction out of him, and it's _working_. Ah, what a lovely farce this is. Eichi can play deftly on the strings of his heart forever, he wouldn't mind. "You cannot waste them on the likes of those other students! I... In the first place, I made them for you, and you alone, so..."

"Is that so?" Eichi's smile just spreads. The glitter in his eye tells Wataru that although he has just returned to the living, his mind is as quick as ever, spinning fast into gear right away. He shifts back down from a sitting position, resting his head once again. "I suppose I could keep them to myself, then, if you feel so strongly. Ah, Wataru. You're lovely, you know?" He reaches up to where Wataru towers above him, even just sitting on the bed, and strokes the back of his hand over Wataru's chin. "Come down here and kiss me."

"I'd crush you if I did, would I not?"

"I don't _care_ ," Eichi huffs, yanking a yelping Wataru down by the collar close to his face. Wataru can feel Eichi's shallow breaths against his neck. "Crush me, break me, destroy me, I don't _care_ anymore, so long as it's _you_."

"Frankly," Wataru says, careful, _careful_ not to lean onto his ribcage, holding himself up with his arm (so lovely, _so lovely_ , cannot _think_ about Eichi being hurt without _wincing_ , as if it was _him_ ) but he still takes Eichi’s face in his other hand, moving in just centimeters away from those light, thin lips. "I could never. I'd much rather be gentle, so I could keep having you again and again."

"Selfish," Eichi chuckles lightly, and closes the distance between their lips himself.

**Author's Note:**

> AAAAA my first enstars fic i didn't actually mean for it to be wataei but Ok. thanks @ my friends for dragging me into hell
> 
> the thing about enstars is that i usually HATE idol games, but enstars completely deconstructed everything awful and annoying in that genre. being an idol is always portrayed in games as fun and enjoyable and no one really gets into how exploitative and harsh the industry really is. enstars portrays its characters as human, much more than their idol careers, and directly addresses how bad and dehumanizing idol industry can be, while still managing to keep it (mostly) lighthearted. it means a lot to me, so... yeah. now that i'm writing fic for it, my further descent into hell is Unavoidable
> 
> thanks for reading!!
> 
> EDIT: apparently ppl are talking abt this already??? come talk enstars to me at @retstars on twitter!!!


End file.
